The Game Of Life
by IfMyEyesLightUp
Summary: Tohru's life has been practically perfect...until an accident results in her pregnant, with Kyo's baby! How will she deal with teen pregnancy, school, and all the other drama life with the Somha's creates? Rated T just to be on the safe side and because of the '"Accident."
1. Chapter 1-A Prologue Of Sorts

**Hello guys! Thanks for...clicking! This is my first FanFic, so we'll see how this goes. I'll warn you, though-I would really, really like to read the magna, but sadly, my Mother disagrees with this, and I haven't been allowed. So-o I'm going of the TV show, and working of what I have heard from friends, internet, and just, you know. In general. **

**Also: This timeline is crazy, so try not to attack me, I'll do my best. This "prologue" takes place about a month or so after the last episode, but the rest will take place after the curse is broken. Also, Kyo and Tohru won't exactly be as lovey dovey after the curse is broken as in the books. (or so how I here they are in the books.) **

**Lastly, I'm sorry for this chapter; I don't like what has to happen either. Nothing's explained, just to let you know, I just need it to happen somehow. HOWEVER: This is probably impossible. Scientifcly, that is. So don't take my word for it or anything, this was just what I came up with! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Fruits Basket, blah. But if anyone would like to get me it for my Birthday...**

_Hi! I'm Tohru Honda! My Mom used to say life was like a game, we just had to play it right. We could do that by being ourselves, and being kind to other people. When My Mom died, I didn't want to bother anyone, so I lived in a tent. I like to think I got extra points in the Game for that! Until the Somha's came and took me in, that is. Sometimes, games don't always go the way we want, but that doesn't mean we lost! _

_One time, I thought I had lost! You see, it all started one day, a few winters ago..._

"Hmmhmhmmhm." Tohru hummed, squirting shampoo out of the generic brand bottle and attacking her hair with it. She felt bad, showering before Kyo, but he seemed rather preoccupied. Things had been going nicely at the Somha's lately. Kyo and Yuki had been getting along, Shigure was finishing his manuscripts on time, and Momiji, Kisa and Haru came and visited often.

Turning of the water, Tohru grabbed a towel and dried of, switching her tune to a sharp whistle. Her thoughts turned to Yuki and Shigure; Yuki had so many School Board meetings and whatnot, and it seemed a shame he couldn't be with the rest of them on the fine Saturday. Shigure said he had to run errands, and though she had offered to do them, or at least help, Shigure insisted she stay. Kyo had been sulking on the roof,(Why, she didn't really know.) and it didn't seem like he was coming down anytime soon.

Wrapping the towel around her self, she hummed her way down the hall, staring at the carpet, and noticing how it needed to be vacu-"_OOF!"_

She felt the towel drop, and her body go limp. She somersaulted down the stairs, her body twisting and turning like a soft pretzel you can buy at mall kiosks. An orange cat tumbled after her, trying desperately to cling to something and failing, cracking his head against the edge of the hardwood stairs. He landed limply, stretched out across her stomach, everything dark and starless.

_~KYO POV~_

Kyo was mad. That stupid, stupid, dang rat. He had to spoil everything, didn't he? Heck, Kyo would punch the next person that came near him just for the fun if it-unless that person was Tohru. He sighed, holding his carrot-topped head in his hands, and pushing back tears. Tears were for babies. And Tohru, she would never think him a man if he had dang red eyes from crying.

Heck, why did everything always come back to TOHRU? She was just a stupid girl! Wasn't she? Why did his thoughts always turn back to her? He instinctively glanced at the bead bracelet, sighing. Trying to breathe. He needed to get out of here...or at lest get something to drink. Huffing, he marched of the roof, onto the top floor, and down the hall. If that dang rat was home yet, though, he was going to-"_OOF!" _

He felt his body shrinking, stretching, tingling. What had he done? Bumped into Tohru? Why couldn't she watch where she was going...why couldn't he? The world whizzed around him. His first flip down was a flurry of sights, than a "CRACK!" and the world swam, and turned red. And on his last whirl down the stairs, the world went black.

_~SHIGURE~_

Shigure whistled his trademark tune as he came through the door with a surprise for Tohru-ingriedents to make his favorite supper! He proudly placed the groceries on the counter, feeling mighty proud and unselfish, shopping for the grocerys all by himself. "Oh Tohru, Kyo! Look what I-" he stared at the bottom at the stairs for a moment before turning his head and chuckling at the two nude children in front of him.

"You know," he said, shielding his eyes. "That sort of thing is usually done in a _bed._" Shigure said, waiting for them to scramble away in embarrassment, mumbling apologies and not say a word to him or each other the rest of the day. But there was no shuffling, no sorrys, not a peep.

Slightly worried, the Dog turned around. This time, he noticed a puddle of blood surrounding the bodies. Since there torso's weren't touching-though their bottom halves were-Kyo was human. Sighing, he pulled Kyo off, noticing the gash in his head. Both the teens stirred, awake enough to realize what Shigure was doing and look somewhat embarrassed before they both nodded of again. Shigure thought that Tohru had fainted, not passed out, though.

Shigure dashed up the stairs to get a few blankets and clothe for Kyo's head, in rather a panic. He noticed wet footprints and a dropped towel at the top of the stairs, as well as Kyo's clothes, seeming to allude to, maybe an accidental hug-and-fall? Dashing into the bathroom, he grabbed all the towels and bandages he could find, and then some blankets from the guest room.

Back on floor one, he through the blankets over Tohru, and one over Kyo, as he bound the orangie's head in gauze, though blood was soaking through quickly. Happy with his makeshift hospital, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Gosh, he hoped Hatori was home.

_~NORMAL POV!_

"Well, they should both be fine." Hari said, glancing over his shoulder at his two sleeping patients. After the Dragon had arrived, he had checked them over for injury, and beside a minor concussion for Tohru and a bad gash and blood loss for Kyo, they seemed good.

"Just pick them up some of these medicines, and make sure they stay in bed for most of next week. I'll check on them again Wednesday, and maybe they can go to school Thursday. Shigure nodded, preoccupied with whether or not to tell Hari everything that had happened. They hadn't said anything about it when they woke up, so he had decided it was Tohru's and Kyo's decision. But still, he was very uneasy...

"Is there something else?" Hari asked, squinting at Shigure as he put his things back in his bag.

"Oh, No! Of course not! Why would you think there was?" the robed man chuckled nervously.

The Dragon stared at the Dog, looking deep in his eyes, until he pulled away with a sigh. "I probably don't want to know." he grumbled, putting on his coat and exiting the room. "I would make your guest room into a makeshift hospital, for Kyo and Tohru during the day. That way they can keep each other company, and you can administrate medicine at the same time."

"Okay!" Shigure answered cheerfully. "Good bye, Hatori!" He waved, waiting for the sound of the car before he turned to the teens. "Fess up." he stated, with a certain authority.

"What?" said a still dizzy Kyo, and Tohru simply stared.

"Oh, do I really have to prod?" Shigure said, overely dramatic as usual. "I saw you two...you know." He grinned in his creepy way.

The Tohru blushed. "Oh...that was an accident! It must have happened when we fell down...down the..." she turned a shade darker, and began to mumble apologies.

"AW, HECK! YOU THOUGH WE DID THAT ON PURPOSE?! IF I DIDN'T HAVE THIS CRAPPY BANDAGE OVER MY EYES I WOULD-" Kyo was interrupted by a chuckling Shigure.

"No, I didn't really think you two had-well, let's just say I didn't think you two would do something like that, willingly. You told Hatori you fell down the stairs...I'm assuming Kyo, you knocked into Tohru? Is that it?"

The Cat nodded.

"And Tohru...you had just came out of the shower, right? And you two "hugged" down the stairs?"

Two nods this time.

"And Kyo landed...er, _conveniently _on Tohru?"

The two hid their heads under the covers.

"Thought so!" Shigure said, looking quite proud of himself. "Now, I have to run and get this medicine Hatori recommended for you...be good, okay?"

He was returned by a silent Kyo and a mumble from Tohru.

"Good." Shigure grinned. He was evil, wasn't he?

_~TOHRU/KYO POV~_

"Want to play cards?" Tohru asked. She was sitting up in bed, finally feeling better from the fall that had happened three days before.

"No." Kyo answered, lying on his side, away from Tohru. It had been that way since the evening of the incident, after Shigure turned the guest room into a hospital, of sorts.

Tohru looked down at the bed, tracing the pattern with her fingers, tears dripping down her pink cheeks.

"Kyo...?" she sniffed, trying to keep from needing a tissue. "I'-I'm so sorry...I'm such an..an..an idiot!" the tears were flowing now, and she couldn't help the sob that rose through her throat out of her mouth. "You probably hate me...this is all my fault." Tohru continued to cry, her thoughts flying. Why did it have to happen? She had just finally gotten him to trust her, after the time he had turned into his True Form. Everything was runined...everything.

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled. Yeesh, that girl just didn't listen. Kyo waited until her ranting stopped, than continued. "Tohru...I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at...me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't watch where I was going. I-I'm sorry." He hung his head, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Oh Kyo!" Kyo's eyes widened as an over-estatic Tohru threw herself off her bed and onto Kyo's, grabbing his hands. She sniffed, and looked up into his eyes with her "goofy" grin. The bandage that had covered his eyes had been shortened, to one that lopsidedly covered half of his head, where the gash was. Kyo smiled back at Tohru, not his usual grin, but a gentle, sweet smile.

"Tohru." Kyo whispered. "Let's pretend...it never happened, alright?" he stared down at her hand, squeezing back ever so slightly. He glanced up, daring to look into her eyes...her shining, sparkling eyes. She nodded, and a smile escaped her lips. Kyo leaned back, dropping her hand and added "Okay then, so, if your really want me to play your stupid card game, I will, but don't expect me to play with you all the time."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Tohru said, back to her normal self. But, seeing the annoyed expression on his face, she laughed nervously. "Or...we can play." Kyo rolled his eyes and nodded as she handed out the cards.

"Sure Tohru." Kyo muttered, hiding a grin. "Let's play."

** Well, there you are! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll have another chapter out next week! Comment, etc. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Can you believe it...? I'm actually posting! I have meant to for...well, a VERY long time now, but things kept coming up...such as me forgetting my password, to my email AND fanfic account. I know, how dumb can I be, right? -head-desk- Anyways, now that I have a more memorable password, chapters will be coming out way faster. And thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, etc...I appreciate it so much! You guys are awesome! And now...the long overdue chapter two!**

**By the way...this takes place about 5-6 weeks after the last chapter. Also, I kind of changed my mind...(Sorry!) The curse has not been broken yet.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to the lovely Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

"YUKI! What's taking so dang long?" Kyo yelled, banging the bathroom door. The Rat had been in there for a whole hour, and he was sick of waiting. The Cat tried to take deep breaths and count to ten, but...it wasn't working.

"YOU DANG RAT, I'm gonna kick this door down if you don't get out by the time I count to three!" Kyo yelled, fists knocking on the door. "ONE..." He paused shortly, considering how Shigure would feel about him ruining the door. "TWO..." Aw well, screw Shigure. Why should he care how much money that perv had to pay to fix the door anyways?

"THREE!" Kyo brought his leg up, and with a powerful kick forward, he brought down the door in a quick, painless moment

"Oh, it's you, Stupid Cat. I should've known. Of course the only one making such racket in the house would be you." Came a smooth voice from behind him. Kyo whipped around, surprised. Yuki was standing...behind him? So who was in the bathroom? The door had been locked, so he knew _someone _was in there...he turned around again to see a passed out Tohru on the floor.

"WHAAA!" Kyo yelled, going into a panic. Yuki floated to Tohru's side, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she muttered something about cleaning up the mess. Kyo's eyes flickered across the room, and he saw vomit by and in the toilet. Apparently that was the mess she was talking about. What was that girl thinking, cleaning up her mess? She was sick, wasn't she?

"Kyo, go and get Shigure. Tell him to call Hatori." Yuki invaded his thoughts. Kyo gritted his teeth. What kind of idiot did that dang rat take him for, anyways? He couldn't order him around! But then again...he glanced at Tohru. She was pale, and looked horrible.

Kyo sighed. He nodded at Yuki, then ran to find his older cousin. This was crazy! Since when was he willing to take orders from that sissy boy for Tohru? Since when was the sight of a sick _girl_ enough make him do what he was? He shook his head, trying to get the confusing thoughts out of his mind. Dang, it was so frustrating! Well, anyways, he didn't have time to think. He had to find Shigure.

* * *

"So, you've experienced this nausea the last week? Hatori questioned, writing things down on a clip board. Tohru nodded, yawning.

"But nothing else..." She trailed off, looking absolutely exhausted. Yuki and Kyo's heads popped in from behind the sliding door.

"You know, it's okay if you have more symptoms than that. Just tell Hatori already." Kyo said, eyes rolling to the top of his head as he blushed slightly.

"And besides, you can't get medicine if you don't give him all the symptoms you're having. And no medicine means you being sick longer." Yuki added. Hatori gave them both an annoyed look, and the two heads vanished, the boys scurrying down the hall.

Sighing, The Dragon cleared his throat. "They do have a point though Tohru. Answer honestly-Are there any other symptoms?"

"Well..." Tohru toyed with the edge of her blanket. "I guess I've felt really tired lately." She said softly. "Oh! But it's no big deal, I'm sure it's nothing!" She added, in one breath.

"And...?" Inquired Hari.

"Um, I guess I've felt kind of bloated." She blushed cherry-blossom pink, brown hair falling into her eyes and hiding her cheeks.

Hatori exchanged a glance with Shigure, who sat unusually quite in the corner. "Tohru, I'm sorry to ask you this, but did you happen to miss your period?" His brown eye burned into hers, and she turned a shade darker.

"Uh, yeah, but it's no big deal...I guess I figured it's normal. I mean, there really isn't any sicknesses with that as a symptom, right?" Tohru asked. Hari just stared at her.

"Well, there is one." He muttered, writing things down on a clip board. "Tohru, would you please excuse me for a moment?" He asked, dragging Shigure along with him. He stopped in the Dog's office.

"Alright Shigure. You and I both know she's pregnant. Now the question is, how?" He stared at Shigure, who cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh, Hari! Didn't I tell you?" The man waved his hand passively, and put the other hand on the back of his head. Hatori raised the only eyebrow visible. "Well..." Shigure continued. "When they had that fall down the stairs...they had a little accident." Shigure said, adding a nervous laugh.

Hatori blinked. "What?" he asked again.

Shigure sighed. "It was an accident. But Kyo and Tohru...well, it's defiantly possible that Tohru is pregnant."

"You don't think she has been in a relationship with anyone else?" Hatori asked.

"No. But it might be best to ask her..." Shigure mused, half to himself.

"I agree." Hatori said, rising from the chair he had been sitting in. "I'll do a few more tests before we do, but I think it would be best if you are present for the confrontation." Hatori added, lips pressed into a white line.

"Alright." Shigure said, distracted. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"Tohru, I'm apologize for asking so many personal questions, but..." Hatori glanced at the clip board. After further testing, it proved true-Tohru was, indeed, pregnant. Hari, Shigure and Tohru were all seated in the Dog's office.

"Have you been in an...intimate relationship with anyone?" Hatori asked gently.

"Besides that one accident with Kyo." Shigure added, up-beat once again.

"Oh no! I mean, I think you should wait until your married to do that sort of thing! Not that I judge anyone if they do, It's their choice, just me personally-" Tohru sputtered.

"Tohru, relax. Don't worry about it." Shigure said, in a more serious voice.

"But..." Tohru's brow furrowed slightly. "Um...What does this have to do with me being sick?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her brown eyes.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you." Hatori said, but the look behind his eyes wasn't one of happiness. "Tohru, you're pregnant."

* * *

"Kyo, please com here." Shigure called loudly. Kyo jumped, surprised. Why the heck did they need him? A sharp glance from Yuki, and Kyo could tell the Rat was thinking the same. This, of course, caused a surge of anger to pulse through him, However, he brushed it of.

"What is it?" The Cat asked loudly, sliding the door open. He glanced around the room. Hatori looked, well, like Hatori, Shigure seemed strangely solemn, and Tohru looked very confused, and lost. He felt his heart skip a beat. That was weird. And dumb. And, come to think of it, it made him mad.

"Congratulations Kyo." Hatori said, studying some papers. "You're going to be a dad."

Kyo stared for a second, than cocked his head to the side. "This isn't funny. Stop kidding around." He said, irritably. He didn't have time for crappy jokes.

"I'm afraid Hatori is completely serious, Kyo. You and Tohru are going to have a baby." Shigure said, looking straight into the sixteen year old's cinnamon-orange eyes. Kyo glanced at Tohru, who had tears in her eyes. Great, now he had made Tohru cry.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He screamed, than stormed out of the room, not bothering to look at Tohru. She probably hated him. She had a great reason too. He took a deep breath, pushing past Yuki, running for the roof, his place of solace. He needed awhile to think.

* * *

"You can always abort." Hatori spoke after an awkward silence. Tohru looked up, eyes glistening.

"No." She shook her head firmly. "I can't."

Hatori nodded. "Alright then. I will call and schedule your first prenatal check up." Hari said, gathering his things. "Until then, take it easy. Take a couple of days off from school, and get some rest. Call if anything at all happens." He said sternly. "Oh, and read this." He added, handing her a book entitled "The Baby Guide".

"Thank you." Tohru said quietly, hands on her stomach. Hatori began to leave, than turned hesitantly. "Congratulations Tohru. I know you'll be a great mom." He said, with a whisper of a smile. Than he was gone.

Shigure approached her, still rather serious. "You know, Kyo will come around. I bet the reason he stormed of was that he blames himself." He stared at the teen, who was unusually quite. She looked up at him.

"You think so?" Tohru met the older man's eyes, earnest hope filling her brown ones.

"I do." The Dog held her gaze for a moment, than broke it off. "Well, I have a lot to do, now that we're going to have another member in the house-" Shigure began, back to his normal, eccentric self.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask for you to house two of me, of course I'll move-"

"Don't be ridiculous, it'll be fine. Besides, if there's a baby in the house, it'll be _much _harder to get any writing done on time..." He chuckled evilly.

"Well, as long as your sure..." Tohru said softly.

"Of course I am." Shigure said in a sing-song voice, practically floating out of the room.

Now to just make sure Yuki heard the news from Tohru and not Kyo...

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kyo sat up, the sound of foot steps drawing him from his train of thought. He turned to his right to see Tohru, with that goofy grin of hers. She hoisted herself onto the roof, and Kyo laid back.

"Careful, you shouldn't be up here." He said gruffly, not looking her in the eye. How could he, after everything that had happened today?

"Um, Kyo." Tohru said, her voice wavering. She hung her head. "Nobody has to know you're the Father. You don't have to take care of it or anything. In fact, you can pretend none of this ever happened! I just...I just have to keep this baby." Tohru said, her smile wavering. She sniffed, holding back tears, and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Kyo!"

Kyo stared at her for a moment, than sighed. "You really are dumb."

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"I said You're dumb. That's not the reason I stormed off. I'm mad at myself, don't you get it?" He pounded his fist on the rooftop.

"You mean...you're not mad at me?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"No." Kyo's spit out. "Not at all." The last sentence was a bit gentler. There was a long silence.

"I understand if you don't want me to. And if you don't, I'll back off. But...I want to help you. I'll help take care of it. That is, the baby...and you. I'll take care of you too, Tohru." Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo." Tohru said softly. "Thank you." She smiled at him, old tears still glistening in her eyes. Than she laughed, pure joy bubbling over. "Let's take care of it together, Kyo."

"Yeah, sure." Kyo mumbled, staring out at the setting sun, a dazzling masterpiece, orange and purple, a piece of art that no earthly artist could ever create. And as they sat, taking in the beauty, one word imprinted in their brains; Together.


End file.
